


Pumpkin Pie

by SummerStormFlower



Series: Sonic & Tails Family [11]
Category: Sonic Underground
Genre: Babies, Baby Tails, Decorating, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Pumpkin pie, Tails is one year old, Thanksgiving, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: It’s Tails’ first Thanksgiving with Sonic. And it’s his first time trying pumpkin pie.
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Sonic & Tails Family [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617721
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	Pumpkin Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Thanksgiving is this weekend! Happy Thanksgiving! (to those who celebrate thanksgiving around this time) :)

Tails stared curiously at the decoration Sonic had placed in his paws. It was a turkey with a hat on its head, smiling, and waving a brightly coloured wing. There was a small box in the living room, which held more decorations and trinkets. They didn’t have much, but it was enough to put around in one room. 

Tails looked up at his daddy. Sonic could see the question in his blue eyes. 

“It’s for Thanksgiving,” Sonic said. 

Tails tilted his head, his little ears twitching. They always twitched when he was curious about something.

“It’s a special holiday,” Sonic explained. “A day that you give thanks for what you have. Usually, we make a warm turkey meal as well. But since a turkey is too big for just the two of us, we’ll make something else.”

Tails nodded his head. At some point, the turkey’s plastic head had ended up in his mouth. 

Sonic gently pulled the turkey’s head out of Tails’ mouth. “You wanna hang that up?” he asked, tapping the plastic turkey. 

Tails poked his tongue out, as one-year-olds do, and nodded. 

They spent the evening preparing the living room for Thanksgiving. They hung up 2 plastic turkeys and 3 hats on the wall. Tails found fake fruits in the box. He tried to bite into a fake pumpkin and frowned when it tasted yucky. They put the fruit in a bowl on the coffee table. Sonic let Tails organize them the way he wanted. It was an assortment of cranberries, apples, pears and a single pumpkin which Tails decided belonged in the middle.

Finding autumn leaves at the bottom of the box, Sonic and Tails put them on the shelf in front of their photos. Sonic, again, let Tails sort them how he wanted. The shelf was covered in red, orange and yellow.

When they were done, Sonic put one of Tails’ favourite movies in and then did the dishes. By the time he’d finished putting away the dishes and the sink was draining, Tails had fallen asleep on the sofa. 

Sonic carried him to bed and tucked him in, then grabbed the broom and dustpan and swept the kitchen floor. 

Tomorrow was his and Tails’ first Thanksgiving together as a family. It would also be Tails’ first time trying pumpkin pie.  
_________________________________

Tails’ eyes brightened when a slice of pie was placed before him. Even though he didn’t know what it was, he knew it was time for dessert. His favourite time.

“You’ll like this,” Sonic told him with a grin. It was his first time making pumpkin pie by himself, but he’d been careful to follow Sonia’s recipe. So it should taste alright. “It’s the greatest treat for Thanksgiving,” he said. 

The little fox’s fluffy tails swayed in delight. ‘Treat’ was one of his favourite words.

Sonic sat down and poked a piece of Tails’ pie slice with his fork. Tails leaned forward in his high chair when Sonic held it up. 

When he started chewing, Tails’ face lit up. 

Sonic smiled. “Like it?”

Tails made a happy sound and pointed at the pie slice. 

Sonic laughed and fed him another bite.

“Should we have this every year?” Sonic asked.

Tails grinned, twisting his bib in his paw. “Yeah,” he replied.

Sonic chuckled. “Okay. It’ll be our tradition.”

“Tadishin,” Tails said.

“That’s right. A Thanksgiving tradition,” said Sonic.

“Appy sanksgibing.”

Sonic’s heart grew warm and he kissed Tails’ forehead. “Happy Thanksgiving.”


End file.
